planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Launch Release Patch Notes (PS4)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hey Beta Testers! We wanted to give you guys a bit of an update on what we've been working on for the Launch Build. Below is a preview of the launch patch build patch notes. New Player Experience *Several classes, vehicles, and aircraft now require you to be a certain Battle Rank to use them *We've introduced a new feature that will allow you to reset Certification points spent on skills on your first death after reaching Battle Rank 15. At this initial introduction the reset only applies to character between 15 and 18. Controls *Made Lefty Infantry layout grenade and ability mappings consistent with the default *Added a new layout for vehicles: Race Track, same as pedals, but with R1 shoot, L1 optics *Vehicle optics are now a toggle *You can now cloak on your Flash if you have the wraith utility equipped and you're an infiltrator *Removed controller vibration from healing, repairing, and being healed or repaired Misc *Medals and Ribbons display in the loadouts *Trophies have been added! *Added button reminders when entering a base turret *The nameplate in menus now displays your background *Skills descriptions have been updated to display which class or vehicle it applies to *Cleaned up UI art issues in the social screens *Completed a pass on UI audio *Membership support is completed in the Depot *Depot now has correct tagging *Player Studio items are now available in the Depot *All items are now using final pricing, no more 1 Cert weapons *Updated the game icon on the PSN Bug Fixes *Fixed multiple crash issues and memory leaks *Marcus Aurelius should no longer be attempting to revive you and preventing your respawn, for real this time *Aircraft loadout screen should no longer display vehicles *After equipping an item in a loadout tab the UI will return to that tab when you hit back *Underage user sub accounts with content restrictions off will now be able to log in *Fixes to environment art issues on all continents *Fixed an issue with UI model previews being offset incorrectly *Fixes to missing or untranslated strings *Fixed an issue where spamming X after equipping an item could crash the game *Fixed an issue where after equipping vehicle attachment or backing out of the attachment selection screen, the loadout tab would show the flash regardless of which vehicle was selected *Vehicle trim UI is now updating after unequipping *Fixed Waypoint inconsistency across the HUD, Map, and Minimap including the text associated with each *Fixed the UI model not showing weapons when navigating to weapon Selection *Fixed "borked" NC Auraxium armor *Shooting some buildings did not apply bullet decals, FX, and sound correctly *Removed chat channel options that are unavailable from the spot menu *Fixed issues with voice chat that would prevent reconnecting to chat channels *Fixed an issue where "playerName" would try to revive you *Horns can now be equipped and used! *Fixed an issue where "Are you sure" messages could get stuck on screen *Fixed issues where the button legend would sometimes not populate or get stuck on screen *Squad spawning on Koltyr will no longer spawn you underground *Fixed a client lock issue where dieing while redeploying *Fixed an issue where long mission text could push capture points under the minimap on the HUD *Made the size of minimap icons consistent *Fixed animation issues with the NS Vandal *Fixed issues with unlocked Flash appearance items *Equipped camo icon now displays in the loadout *Switching boosts now gives appropriate warnings and confirmations *Fixed several issues where the game would hang when attempting to equip items in certain slots on certain vehicles *Fixed ESF lighting slots *Can now equip decals to vehicles *The Depot will no longer display bundles you already own *You can no unequip a title *Fixed an issue where 720p TVs or incorrect display area settings cause a black bar around the minimap *Fixed an issue where the game hangs on character create/faction select screen if there is no other character exist on the account *Units and corpses now display on the minimap correctly *Fix to aiming being off when in a rumble seat Category:PS4 Patches